


Someone Who Cares

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: We Just Need Some Comfort [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exhausted Magnus Bane, M/M, Movie Nights, loving Alec Lightwood, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: When Magnus comes home exhausted after seeing a client, Alec is there to help him get comfortable and rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by ladymatt.

Magnus has never used so much magic for a client before. Earlier that afternoon, he got a call from Malcolm Fade asking for some back up for one of his own clients in LA; a mundane man who desperately needed help curing his young daughter of some rare disease. So Magnus, who is always willing to give a helping hand to those in need, portaled himself to Los Angeles immediately after hanging up the phone with Malcolm. He felt awful for leaving because his dear Alexander had a pretty bad day yesterday, and Magnus promised him that he would spend the day with him. So much for that plan.

When they were finished, he had to ask Malcolm to make him a portal because he lacked the energy, and after he got back to the apartment, he wanted nothing more than to just lay down on his bed, and possibly sleep for a week. When he walked through the door, Magnus looked up just in time to see Alec get up from the couch, and rush over to throw his arms around his neck. Magnus could feel the love and admiration for him swell in his chest.

"Oh Magnus, I'm so glad you're back," Alec said, relief evident in his voice. "I was starting to get worried after you've been gone for almost three hours. I- Magnus! You look exhausted!"

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how concerned Alec was acting. It was quite endearing. "Yes dear, this client's request, or rather, Malcolm's client's request, took a lot out of me. I think all I need is a good, long rest."

Alec pulled Magnus into a sweet kiss. "Well, I'm just glad you're not hurt." Alec said with a relieved smile.

Magnus looked at him adoringly with a big, warm smile. "So Alexander, what would you like to do for the remainder of the day? I know a lot of our day was taken away by this job I had to take care of, but I'm sure-"

"Wait, what?" Alec cut him off, an incredulous look on his face. "Didn't you just say that you needed a good, long rest to restore your energy?" 

"Yes, but you told me yesterday about how bad your day was. I promised you that we would spend the day together doing anything your heart desired. I can always rest later."

"Your health is so much more important than that, Magnus. I don't want you to get sick because you feel like you need to entertain me. I'm happy just to be here with you. When was the last time you let yourself really take a good rest?" Alec asked.

Magnus let himself think about that for a moment. "It's been a while," he admitted. "I haven't exactly had someone there to remind me to take a break in a while, either," he said sadly.

"Magnus, you just need someone who cares about you to help you let go, and take a break. You taught me that, remember?"

"Mmhmm. Now, where can I find that special person?" He asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Alec returned the smile. "Well, I happen to care about you an awful lot. Would I be able to help?"

"Of course, my dear Alexander," said Magnus. He wrapped his arms around Alec with the last of his strength, and melted into him. Alec immediately moved to lift him up, and carry him over to the large couch in the living room. After making sure that Magnus was comfortable, Alec walked over to the hall closet to gather up the fluffiest blankets, then went into the bedroom to grab their favorite pillows. Alec thought that maybe some snacks and movies would be good at a time like this, so went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn, and pour them both glasses of wine. He brought the pillows and blankets over to the couch where Magnus was sitting, placed the snacks and glasses of wine on the coffee table, and started putting the blankets around him, and placing a pillow behind his head. "What's all this for?" Magnus asked, gesturing towards the snacks and blankets.

"Well, I just thought that this would be a good time for movie-musical marathon sleepover. That way we can still spend time together even while you're resting. Is that ok?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely, Alexander, that sounds lovely. Now I have an excuse to cuddle up to you for the rest of the day." He says, reaching up from his place on the couch to pull Alec down for a soft kiss on the lips.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were finally sitting on the couch cuddled up together watching old, cheesy movie-musicals. They were buried beneath the fluffy blankets, Magnus's head resting on Alec's shoulder, and Alec's arm wrapped around Magnus, holding him close to is body. Just as Magnus was about to fall asleep, he leaned over to whisper into Alec's ear, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Alec places a lingering kiss to the top of his head, and pulls him even closer. "Your welcome, I just love spending time with you." At those words, Magnus finally drifts off to sleep, forgetting about his demanding afternoon, and feeling the warmth and comfort that his Alexander could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments or on tumblr.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @shadow-readernwriter. Come talk to me about all things Shadowhunters and Malec!


End file.
